honaleefandomcom-20200214-history
Vulpine Queendom
The Vulpine Queendom is a coastal nation, taking up the sea line from the Reamus Mountains to the Posnov Mountains. It is a hub of vulpine artists, romantics, dreamers, and spiritualism. History The Queendom was established in 2057PME, making it the oldest political entity to still exist. This is debated, as though it exist in scrolls, it was, like most groups of the time, just famalies of the same race joined together. Though it had been taken in under The First Empire, it was recognized as a seperate power by Emporer Manter Von Reamus. Its landscape is dotted with ancient ruins, most unexplained to this day. The Queen's lineage can be traced all the way back to 2056PME, when Malu Kafier was elected Queen and High Priestess, when the two were one and the same. Some notable queens include Jami Punti, Aalu Zefluer, Jun Zufluer, the Great King, and Hanshi Mynx, the Grey Queen. The Queendom's first major city, Zythia, was founded in 1948PME, within walking distance of the medium port of Ciaeah. With an organized captial, the Queendom truly started. A grand temple, the Sonniach Sepial, was constructed to serve as a place of worship for all foxes. Also around this time, the foxes of the Sea of Dust began attempts to circle the mountains to the east, but such adventures were often one way tickets to the deep. In 947PME, when all the Queendom had really been collected, roads layed and baronies established. The Sea of Dust was its own seperate entity, but the mainland foxes were all accounted for. A strong military tie with the Lupine Empire had been secured, foxes always having a bond with the wolves. The queen was the youngest they had ever had, crowned at just 4 hours old (her mother, Queen Lyris Punti, died shortly after childbirth), Jami Punti was made queen. Until she came of age, the Queendom was watched over by her godmother, a grey vixen named Tashiy Vir Queen Jami's reign was considered the first truly remembered reign. Others were simply a monarch for the time, but Jami was determined to have power. When she turned twelve, then considered the passage into adulthood, the vulpine army was put on terms with that of the wolves to the north. With this army, she captured the Sea of Dust and a large swath of the Bunkov Plains, including some reported engagements with Posnovian forces. Despite the expansion, life in the Queendom grew harsh. Nobles that showed the slightest displeasure of increased national taxes were swiftly brought down, their lands distributed to more loyal subjects. She took up the mate of a baron named Mazwin Cersea, owner of the Sea of Dust Barony. After three miscarrages, they produced one daughter, Hanif Punti, when the queen was only fifteen. Jami Punti ordered that an army be kept near Zythia, solely for her protection. As she grew older, she also grew more paranoid. Executions were rampant, including her mate Mazwin. By the time she was nineteen, Emperor Thiramyn sent word to her that he wished to found an Empire that would include her Queendom. Aparently insulted, she arranged a trip to Hapsburg herself. On the way, her royal coach was stopped by highwaymen who took her hostage and held her for ransom. In Zythia, no one agreed to send the money to retreive their ruler, and so the bandits raped and hung her. Geography The climate of the Wueendom is very stable, the cool air from the Gulf of Zigun keeping it an average 70. It receives its moisture from the north-western winds, but the Sea of Dust remains dry, its share of rain blocked by the Lupine Empire's high mountains. Despite the cool, annual hot flashes that come from the ocean to the west provided a vibrant growing season. The soil is often a dark brown, not like the rich black earth from the Bunkov plains. Just as well, it grows citrus and grapes, as frost rarely touches the land. Government Demographics Category:Nation Category:Poltical